Ice Skating
by thelittleturtleduck
Summary: The man expected his daughter to be angry with him, to be extremely frustrated that he wasn't getting it, but she simply laughed instead.


A/n: I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this. I wanted to do some more Daddy Aang and originally I was going to do a Daddy/Daughter date between Aang and Kya, but I wanted to include the rest of the family. Read and review. God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Legend of Korra."

* * *

Aang stood proud and tall, his red and yellow robes causing him to stand out from the other parents standing by the steps of the Academy. His pale blue arrow tattoos instantly gave away who he was, the other adults standing a good distance away from him out of respect for the powerful man. The Avatar resisted the urge to chuckle at their behavior, keeping his silver gaze glued to the double doors of the school.

The air was frigid causing people to quiver from the cold, their boots sinking into the thick snow that littered the ground. Republic City was bustling with life, it's people dressed in woolen coats that protected them from the sharp chill in the air, their breath being released as a cloud of smoke every time they exhaled. The winter season was upon them, and despite the dropping temperature, everyone seemed to be excited about the time of year.

Even the parents waiting for their children seemed to be in higher spirits than usual, their cheerful faces and rosy cheeks adding color to the dull pallet of the city.

A bell rang from inside the Academy's walls, the noise bouncing off the stone and alerting the students that the day had come to a conclusion.

Aang jumped slightly when he felt a pair of hands lay on his shoulders, nimble fingers placing a warm cloak there to protect the man from the cold air. He relaxed instantly, recognizing the gentle touch of his wife.

"Somehow I knew you would end up 'accidentally' leaving your cloak at City Hall," Aang laughed at the woman's airy tone, wrapping a firm arm around her as she stood by his side.

"I told you," He placed a delicate kiss on the crown of her head, nuzzling the dark hair there with the tip of his nose, "I don't get cold."

"You won't be saying that once you're sick in bed."

"Now, that sounded cynical."

"How does that saying go?" The waterbender tapped her chin before wrapping her arms around his waist, "You know the one that says I'm always right?"

"That doesn't mean it didn't sound cynical."

The woman huffed, her blue eyes rolling at her husband's teasing, "Please, keep your cloak on. I honestly would hate for you to get sick."

"That's all you had to say."

"Aang, I said that this morning."

The airbender shrugged, an innocent smile making its way on to his features. His wife rolled her eyes once again, but returned his smile and gave him a short peck on his stubbly cheek.

"You're impossible, you know that?"

At that moment, the doors to the Academy swung open. Within seconds, a whole river of kids exited the building, stepping down the stairs and chattering excitedly with each other. It was finally winter break and they wouldn't have to return to school for a whole three weeks. This was the time of year they always waited for.

A young teenager, only about fourteen years of age, stepped from the doors. She had beautiful, tan skin with bright blue eyes and dark hair braided into pigtails. A dimpled smile rested on her features, her face lighting up as she caught sight of her parents.

Skipping down the steps to where they stood, the slender girl wrapped her arms around the two.

"Hey, Sweetie," Aang dropped a kiss to his daughter's forehead, pulling back so he could see her face, "How was school?"

"It doesn't matter!" Kya twirled in front of them, her happiness evident in her carefree tone, "I don't have to come back for three weeks!"

At that moment, Bumi decided to join them. The eleven year old had walked down the steps and taken his place next to his sister, who he was nearly as tall as. A smirk appeared on his face.

"She's just excited that she won't have to see the terrible three again until after break."

For a moment, the smile slipped from the waterbender's face, but she soon regained her composure.

"I'm just glad it's over for awhile."

Aang and Katara shared a worried glance as their children continued to bicker in front of them. They had both registered the uncomfortable look on Kya's face when Bumi had made mention about something going on at the Academy, but neither knew whether to press on it. Aang shrugged, communicating that he didn't know what to do about it. Katara sighed, before returning her attention back to her children.

"Alright," She spoke, breaking up whatever argument they were having at that moment, "So Dad and I figured that in celebration of today being the beginning of break, we would all go out and have some fun."

Both Kya and Bumi smiled, expressing vocally their enthusiasm over the idea.

As they were about to walk away from the school, Aang noticed a group of three girls exit the doors of the Academy. They looked to be one from every nation, the girl in the lead with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. For a moment, it seemed that they were all glancing in the direction of his daughter whom walked beside him. Turning slightly, he realized that she was looking at them too. The expression on her face was hard to read, but the Avatar could see the discomfort that rest upon her features. Facing the front once again, Kya adopted a rather indifferent expression and continued to walk through the snow as if nothing had happened.

They all returned home to pick up Tenzin who was receiving schooling on the island, rather than in the city. The serious child raised an eyebrow once his parents started talking about them all going out and having fun.

"I hate the cold," Had been the small boy's response. That response was repeated several times as they made their way from the ferry to the park in the center of the city.

Aang gave the eight year old a good natured grin, "It's not that bad, Tenzin," The bald child huffed, his light eyes barely visible over the red scarf his mother had wrapped so tightly around his neck, "Think of it as an adventure."

"I should be training."

Now, it was Aang's turn to roll his eyes, "There's more to life than training, son."

The boy did not respond, his pale hands wrapped in mittens pulling his hat down over the tips of his ears to protect them from the cold.

Switching his gaze over to his other two children, Aang had to smile at the happiness clearly written all over their faces. Though they both were wrapped tightly in Water Tribe jackets and warm woolen scarfs, the loads they were carrying didn't seem to bring them down.

A delicate hand grabbed on to his, warm seeping into his own gloves as slender fingers slid between his own. Katara stood next to him now, her stare following his as they both watched their children travel down the bustling street of the city.

"Their all so different, aren't they?" Aang couldn't help but agree with his wife's statement. Leaning down, the Avatar gave her a sweet kiss to the lips.

"Yeah, they really are."

The family arrived at the park, the area full of people already there playing on the equipment and ice skating on the winding stream that cut directly through the area. Kya and Bumi turned around, both with pleading eyes.

"Can we go ice skating?!"

"Please?!"

Tenzin groaned, his gaze wandering to the ice covered water. That did not look fun.

Katara laughed at her children's expressions, "Okay, we can go ice skating."

Aang looked a bit unsure of this activity, but after seeing how excited his two eldest children were to give it a go, he couldn't bring himself to express his discomfort with the idea.

The kids had only been ice skating once and that had been in the South Pole several years ago when they had been visiting their grandfather. Aang hadn't participated in the event, holding a barely three year old Tenzin in his arms on the sidelines while his wife taught their kids how to skate. It had looked easy enough, but after watching both Kya and Bumi fall hard on the ice several times over, he had no desire to participate in it himself.

They walked over to the booth set up along the side of the ice, a woman handing out ice skates to those who paid. Aang presented a handful of yuans to the flustered young woman running the stand, only paying for his wife and children's skates.

"Aw, Dad," Kya whined, taking the shoes from his hands and looking up at him pleadingly, "Come on, you have to ice skate with us!"

"Yeah, even Tenzin is skating!" Bumi chimed in.

"Against my will," The young airbender mumbled under his breath, his hand grasping on to his mother's as his eyes glared at the offending skates.

"Last time I checked this was a family outing," Katara smirked at her husband as his shoulders slumped forward, defeat on the horizon, "And you are in fact, a part of this family."

The Avatar sighed, his breath escaping from him as a wispy cloud of smoke. He just couldn't tell them no.

Groaning, the man pulled out another few yuans and handed them to the lady in exchange for skates.

The family stood along the side of the ice, sitting in the snow as they laced and buckled up their shoes. Katara helped Tenzin put his on, chuckling as the child's small face refused to stray from it's usual serious expression.

"Sweetie, it'll be fun," The waterbender insisted, smoothing a hand over the top of the boy's hat. The child continued to pout beneath the fabric of his scarf.

Aang didn't look much better. He tied his skates up slowly and savored the time in which it took to click the buckles along the top. This was a new experience for him too, so he knew exactly how Tenzin felt.

Kya and Bumi soon found their way on to the ice, the two of them causing mayhem as they navigated their ways through couples and families alike. Katara rolled her eyes at the endless amounts of energy those two seemed to have, looking back at Tenzin's who's eyes wouldn't leave the unforgiving ice.

"I'm gonna help you," She promised him, grasping on to one of his small hands, "I won't let you fall. I promise."

The child still looked doubtful, but after a few more minutes of his mother's encouragement, he too was stepping on to the ice.

The only person who had yet to try out the blades of his skates was Aang.

The Avatar stood on a mound of snow, his stormy gaze following his children and wife as they skated along through the large groups of people. Children laughed, their bodies tumbling on to the cold expanse but none of them truly caring. Couples kissed, jokingly trying to push each other while families' looked on and rolled their eyes. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Kya skated up to her father, a warm smile on her face as she reached a hand out to him.

"Come on, Dad!" She encouraged him, her braids bouncing along with her as she shifted her weight on the ice, "You're missing out on all the fun."

Aang hesitated, a crease forming between his brows as he stroked his beard, "Kya, I don't know. I never learned how to skate."

"You're a waterbender, it's not that hard!" The young girl insisted, showing him with her own bending how to make it easier on himself, "You just smooth the ice in front of you before you skate on it."

To demonstrate, she removed her glove from her hand, lifting her palm above the rigid ice that lay between father and daughter. Stretching her fingers out, she was able to melt the harder chunks laying on top of the ice and make the surface glassy instead.

"See?" She questioned, sliding her glove back on and reaching out for him again, "It's easy!"

The Avatar still looked unsure.

"Hey, if Bumi can balance with that big head of his, you'll have no problem."

Looking over at Bumi, Aang smiled lightly at the scene of his wife and two sons skating along looking so content. Even Tenzin had a small smile on his face. Sighing, the Avatar gave in.

"Alright."

Taking his daughter's hand in his own, the airbender finally skated out on to the ice.

It wasn't as easy as Kya had made it seem, the man discovered that shortly after allowing his daughter to drag him on to the ice. He fell several times, once on his face, and three times on his bottom. He could tell people were staring at them, no one really knowing what to think as the Avatar who defeated a tyrannical force, fell smack on to the ice once more.

Kya was determined to teach him though. Grasping on to his arm tightly, the young girl directed the Avatar across the smooth surface of the frozen water.

"This is embarrassing."

The waterbender rolled her eyes, "Dad, everyone here has been in your position before. Anyway, everyone's falling. Even Mom's fallen a few times."

One of Aang's skates slid out from under him, the force causing him to fall flat on his back. With a yelp, Kya followed after him.

The man expected his daughter to be angry with him, to be extremely frustrated that he wasn't getting it, but she simply laughed instead.

"Alright," Kya stood up, brushing the ice from her navy pants before offering him a hand, "Come on, we just gotta keep trying."

It took him awhile to get the hang of it, but finally he was able to manuever himself on his own without the help of his daughter. They skated along, laughing at Katara and the boys on the other side of the ice, the boys trying their best to get their mother to fall. The waterbender wasn't having it though and discreetly kept freezing the blades of the boys' skates to the ice.

Aang was enjoying getting to spend time with his daughter, despite the fact that he continued to keep falling. Kya would just laugh and help him back up again.

Training had become such a time consumer in all their lives, with Kya training with Katara and Tenzin training with the Avatar himself. It felt nice for him to just do something with the girl that didn't involve them both going separate ways after a small welcoming chat after she got home from school. It was a nice moment where he just felt like a normal father.

Kya's gaze drifted from the ice in front of them, her face visually paling as she looked across the rink towards the booth where the ice skates were being distributed. Concerned by her expression, Aang looked the same way as well.

The three girls who had been staring at her on the steps of the school were there, watching her with glares on their faces.

The Avatar's protective instincts flared, his hand grasping on to his daughter's tightly. She shook that hand off though, her gaze never leaving the booth.

"I need to go take care of something," The girl stammered, looking up at him with wide, blue eyes, "I'll be back in a moment."

Kya glided across the ice and stepped on to the snow mound that lined the side, walking up to the girls who had been staring at her.

Katara and the boys skated over to Aang, a look of worry evident on the mother's face.

"Who is she talking to?"

Aang shrugged his shoulders, an arm wrapping around his wife's waist as he drew her near. Bumi's face though, fell the instant he saw who his sister was talking with.

"Oh, those are some girls from school," The young boy's nose scrunched up, "They've been being mean to Kya for a few months."

"What?!"

This was news to the girl's parents who had heard absolutely nothing about this.

At that moment, Kya came storming across the ice. Both her father and mother could tell that she was frustrated by the tinge of pink in her cheeks and the clenched fists by her side. Considering Kya was usually very reserved and even tempered, this was a strange sight to see.

"Kya," Aang began as his daughter skated over, his hands coming up to rest on her shoulders, "Who were those girls?"

The teenager paused for a moment, hesitance evident on her features.

"They're just girls from school," She mumbled, cerulean eyes looking pointedly down at the ice, "They were just asking about a few assignments."

"That's not what it looked like."

Katara tugged both Bumi and Tenzin away, knowing that if something was up, Kya was definitely not going to talk about it in front of her little brothers.

Wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulders, Aang led the girl to the side of the makeshift rink where a bench lay empty.

Sitting down on the cold surface, the Avatar gave the waterbender a few moments of silence before he pressed again.

"Kya, I saw them looking at you earlier at the Academy," The man admitted, his eyes expressing worry for his only daughter, "What's going on?"

The teen sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "Their just this group of girls at school who's goal in life is to make everyone miserable."

"And you're included in this?"

"I take the brunt force of their teasing."

The Avatar's brows furrowed. From what he had seen of this group of bullies, none of them had anything special going for them. Why would they choose Kya to tease relentlessly of all people? Why would they tease anyone in the first place?

"Why are they teasing you?"

"Because," The girl mumbled, looking down at her hands with uncharacteristic shyness, "Leia's boyfriend broke up with her cause he liked me."

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!"

"No," Kya quickly shushed him, her eyes glancing nervously over to where the girls were putting their skates on, "I don't like him. I don't like him at all."

"Oh."

"They just like to torment me and tell me that the only reason any guy could ever like me is because my Dad's the Avatar," Kya's eyes rolled at this, "And that I'm not pretty enough to ever get a guy on my own."

The anger Aang could feel building up inside of him was raw. The fact that someone could ever say something so hateful and untrue to his nothing but nice daughter, caused his blood to boil. If only he could go into the Avatar State and teach those girls a lesson. Kya seemed to have calmed down though, the frustration drained from her face replaced with understanding.

"Do I need to talk you your headmaster?"

"No," Despite the decline, she smiled at her father's offer, "Their just trying to get a reaction out of me. I'm not giving them that."

The Avatar smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"That's my girl."

Kya snuggled into his side for a moment before standing up once again, her skates finding the ice.

"Now, I believe we were in the middle of a skating lesson."

Aang smiled, allowing her to drag him out on to the ice once again, his gaze meeting Katara's as she laughed from the other side of the rink.

Kya's smile remained on her face the entire time they skated, a look of satisfaction sneaking on to her features as the girls from her school fell over each other and desperately tried to look as cool as they could.

When they were done skating, the family returned their ice skates, all tired and ready to go home and curl up in front of the fire. The sun had fallen behind the mountains, marking the beginning of night.

Kya walked slowly behind everyone else for a moment, glancing at each of her family members in turn. A content smile rested on her face. Who cared if people picked on her because of where she came from? This was her family and they really were all that mattered.


End file.
